


Midnight Musings

by robotnoy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, Smoking, Trans Hux, Trans Male Character, hux centric, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7384324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotnoy/pseuds/robotnoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Achievements are best reviewed through a haze of smoke</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Musings

**Author's Note:**

> 5/5/18 Edit note: Went back and updated for lore accuracy

General Armitage Hux did not question himself, not now, as he plucked a thin cigarra from the carton on his night stand, and certainly not as he commanded his fleet.

 

He knew who he was, had the power of a star at his very fingers, the blood of billions on his clenched fists.

 

He failed as he conquered, each victory bittersweet, his future full of unforseen consequences.

 

It was exilarating, intoxicating.

 

His command was vast, his soldiers fell in line with the barest command, a machine of deadly precision.

 

His co-commander lay in a heap, snoring beside him, their rocky professional relationship developed far past that of proprietary, into something inexplicable and breathtaking.

 

_General Armitage Hux_ , now that was a title, his lips curling around his cigarra imperceptibly in the low light.

 

He enjoyed the weight it carried, reveled in his father’s begrudging respect, finally garned after all these years.

 

Brendol Hux was a hard, pragmatic man, never cruel to his child, but neither did he lavish praise. His parenting taught disipline, emphasized self sufficience. Hux never resented his father completely, however, despite his... unfortunate mode of demise. If anything, he was grateful. Growing up the way he did made him the man he was today.

 

“Respect.” He remembered his father’s sharply enunciated words clearly as if he was there before him. “Respect for yourself, for your peers and associates, a sharp wit, and a strong work ethic. _That_ is what makes you a man, Armi, not the bits between your legs.”

 

He took a long drag from his cigarra and exhaled thoughtfully, his lips quirking as Ren’s prominent nose twitched in his sleep.

 

Some would call his life a series of lucky events, fate acting as it did.

  
Hux knew better.

**Author's Note:**

> I've written Star Wars before, promise, but I haven't posted any besides this lmao


End file.
